KH1 The Real Story
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: Mukamas parodiaversio KH1:stä. Pashhhhaaa. Osittain kräkkiä. Shonen ai. XD rikusora, sephcloud. Mutta tarina etusijalla kuitenkin!
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Ööö en todellakaan tiedä, miksi postaan tällaista soopaa... ja vielä englanninkieliselle fanficcisaitille. Mutta pääsyyllinen on siskoni, joka ehdotti tätä! Kirjoitin näitä tyhmiä tarinoita ainoastaan viihdyttääkseni häntä! Nykyään haluaisin kirjoittaa jotain ehkä vähän vähemmän sekoilua. Hmm, tämäkin stoori on kirjoitettu ihan siskon ehdoilla- eli toisin sanoen Kairia dissataan koska, duh, se on Kairi -virn-. Kirjoitettu vuonna 2005. Eli toisin sanoen olen kehittynyt noista ajoista / ja kuuntelin Cheriä koko kirjoittamisen aikana, joten ehkä sekin on vaikuttanut 8D Cher ruuuuulz.

Ja miksi tämä tarina on suomeksi? 8D koska olen laiskapaska, enkä ikinä jaksa käännellä mitään englanniksi, puhumattakaan siitä että kirjoittaisin niiqu ihan tarinaa enkuksi -gasp- beeteewee koko höskä sisältää inside-tsoukkeja. Monet tilanteet tarkoitettu sarjakuvaan, jota en ikinä piirtänyt.

Koettakaa kestää. Tulevaisuudessa loihdin vielä jotain päät räjäyttävää materiaalia. Tai sitten en.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kingdom Hearts—The Real Story**

Kengät kopisivat kevyesti lattiaa vasten. Paikka oli kummallinen—samalla hohtava ja täynnä värejä, mutta samalla musta kuin yö ilman valoja ja tähtiä.

Sora suki hiuksiaan ja tuijotti hämmentyneenä näkemäänsä. "To-taa... hei?" Sora huudahti ja hänen äänensä oli pieni ja käheä. Sora oli kuulevinaan askeleita takaansa ja käännähti ympäri nopeasti. Ei mitään muuta kuin hänen oma varjonsa. Jostakin syystä varjokin pelotti häntä nyt.

"Riku?" Sora kysyi ja siirtyi muutaman askeleen taaksepäin kuin paetakseen varjoaan. Varjo seurasi itsepäisesti ja Sora pakotti ajatuksensa muuhun.

"Riku? Kairi?" Soran ääni kohosi. Nyt Sora oli varma että oli kuullut jotain ääntä. "Ilmesty!" Sora huudahti ja kääntyili ympäriinsä. "Näytä itsesi!"

Kuin käskystä joku kietoi kätensä Soran ympärille ja kylmä teräs hipaisi Soran nilkkaa. Sora katsoi alas ja näki avaimen muotoisen aseen, joka roikkui kiinni sen jonkun vyössä, ja se joku ilmeisimmin roikkui kiinni Sorassa.

Ilma kylmeni ja tuulenhenki puhalsi heidän ylitseen. Nyt Soran varjo todella alkoi kasvaa. Sora ei tiennyt pitäisikö olla enemmän huolissaan varjosta vai tuosta tyypistä, joka ilmiselvästi tarkkaili tilannetta Soran takaa.

Tuuli muuttui jäiseksi viimaksi ja Sora kuuli kuiskauksen korvansa vierestä: "Älä pelkää. Minä suojelen sinua."

Sora hätkähti niin, että tallasi Rikun varpaille, löi tätä kyynärpäällä mahaan käännähtäessään ja lopuksi potkaisi avainmiekkaa.

"Auh", Riku ähisi. "Se on melko arvokas esine, ettäs tiedät! Eikä tarvitse huitoa, minä hoidan tyrmäämiset täällä!"

"Riku...", Sora tuijotti Rikua hämmentyneenä. "Miten sinä olet täällä?"

Riku hymyili vinosti ja siveli erikoisen miekkansa terää. Varjo piti omituista huminaa Soran takana, ja itse asiassa koko maailma oli alkanut humista, mutta Sora kuuli silti Rikun sanat: "Koska sinä kutsuit."

"Mitäh, Riku..." Sora tunsi vajoavansa alas, alas pimeyteen. Maa todella nieli hänet... Sora oli vielä hämmentyneempi mikäli mahdollista. Rikun ilmeessä ei ollut ollut sitä tavanomaista ystävyyttä—siinä oli jotain paljon vahvempaa ja jotain paljon erilaisempaa... kuten rakkautta? Intohimoa?

xxxxxxxxx

"Senkin ketale! Laiska retale! Ylös ja hommiin! KUULITKO?! Kieritän sinut kohta mereen jos ei synny liikettä!!!" Kairi istui Soran päällä ja läiski Soraa poskille. Soran posket olivat täysin tunnottomat ja alkaisivat todennäköisesti pian turvota.

"Heräsithän sinä", Kairi ilostui kun Sora avasi vihdoin silmänsä.Meri pauhasi vieressä ja tuuli humisi palmuissa, joita saarella kasvoi. Sora oli todella puoliksi vajonnut hiekan sisään, johtui joko Kairista tai siitä, että Sora oli unissaan kiemurrellut niin paljon. Sora ei kehdannut kysyä.

Kairi tuijotti haaveksuvasti Soraa, mutta huomatessaan Soran kysyvän ilmeen hän hätkähti ja loikkasi pois Soran päältä.

"Eh- lautta, niin, lautan rakennus. Tulin etsimään sinua, Sora. Laiskuri!Yrität luistaa töistä koko ajan!" Kairi pölisi ja nyki hiuksiaan.

"Niin, se lautta..." Sora mökelsi ja tunnusteli poskiaan. Tyhmä idea koko hökötys. Pelkkää harmia koko tytöstä, joka keksi jatkuvasti yhä oudompia ideoita. Ja loppujen lopuksi pisti Soran ja Rikun toteuttamaan ne, ja itse rakenteli jotain simpukkakoruja.

Henkilökohtaisesti Sora olisi palkannut tyttöä varten jo palkkamurhaajan, jos olisi halvalla saanut.

Kairilla ei ollut hajuakaan Soran aatoksista ja tuijotti poikaa vihjaileva hymy huulillaan.

Ensin se uni ja nyt Kairi, Soran teki mieli hieroa ohimoitaan. Huh huh!

"Hei, Sora", Riku pukkasi Soraa olalle.

"Hiaaaa!" Sora kiljaisi ja käännähti tarpeettoman nopeasti, ja melkein huitaisi kumartunutta Rikua kasvoihin.

"Tässä olisi jääpussi", Riku jatkoi kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. "Poskiasi varten."

"Aaa... kiitos", Sora mutisi ja otti pussin kiitollisena vastaan.

Nyt Riku kumartui entisestään ja sähisi Soralle: "Jätit minut kahden Kairin kanssa! Katsokin ettei tämä toistu! Tuo likka on kiusankappaleiden kuningatar!"

Kairi ei kuullut lauseita, vaan katseli Rikua lievä puna poskillaan.

Soraa tavallaan pelotti kun Riku oli näin lähellä häntä. Uni oli vielä liian elävän tuntuinen.

Mutta Rikun ilme oli normaali. Hailakansiniset silmät tuijottivat ärtyneesti Kairia, eikä Riku kiinnittänyt Soraan niinkään huomiota- silti Sorasta tuntui että Riku suojeli häntä Kairilta. Päivästä tulisi piiiiiiiiitkä...

xxxxxxxxxx

Myöhemmin Sora tuijotti tyrmistyneenä listaa, jonka Kairi oli väsännyt. Vai että sieniä evääksi, mitä? Niillähän sitä pärjäsikin!! Hyvä Kairi!!! Ja lokinmuna?! Soraa olisi kiinnostanut tytön päivittäinen ruokavalio, mitähän sekin sisälsi?

Sora vilkaisi lauttaa rannalla. Se oli kämäisin rojukasa, mitä Sora oli ikinä nähnyt. Luoja, ja tuolla piti vielä seilata? Sora mietti sairastuvansa äkilliseen keuhkokuumeeseen tai ihosyöpään tai ihan mihinkä tahansa, jottei hänen tarvitsisi lähteä.

"Psst, Sora", Riku ilmestyi toistamiseen Soran taakse. Sora hätkähti ja napakka tuuli nappasi listan Soran kädestä ja kuljetti sen mereen.

"Eih!" Sora ulvaisi.

"Hei kuule, Sora, sinusta on tullut viime aikoina liiankin säikky", Riku sanoi happamasti ja asetti kätensä Soran harteille. "Ei listalla ole väliä. Heitin omanikin mereen. Sanotaan vaikka Kairille, että lokki söi paperit. Meinasinkin juuri ehdottaa, että pilkotaanko lautta ensi yönä palasiksi? Lainataan pari kirvestä ja tullaan hakkaamaan. Ei tuolla uskalla edes rannassa seilata, en usko että se pysyy pinnalla. En riskeeraa henkeäni."

"Ai sinäkin ajattelet niin?" Sora ilahtui. "Minä juuri-"

"Tiesin sen", Riku hymyili. "Kasvosi kertoivat mitä ajattelet. Luen sinua kuin avointa kirjaa."

"Höm, miten avointa?!"

"Niin avointa, ettei se pysy enää edes liitoksissaan", Riku naurahti ja sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Soran selkää.

"Olen muuten miettinyt asioita", Riku sanoi vakavoituen. "Sahataan ne pari lankkua sieltä sillalta poikki, niin että Kairi putoaa alas kun kävelee siitä yli. Parhaassa tapauksessa hän loukkaantuu, eikä pääse liikkeille viikkoihin."

"Sehän on julmaa", Sora vastusti vaikka tiesi Rikun lukevan häntä kuin avointa kirjaa, ja tällä hetkellä sivut kirkuivat: Tehdään se! Jes! Oikein sille rimppakintulle! "Ja jos se on parhaimmassa tapauksessa, niin mitä huonoimmassa tapauksessa käy?"

Riku kohotti olkapäitään. "Hän saa pari naarmua ja on helvetin vihainen."

"Riku, kuule..." Sora aloitti ja yritti löytää sanoja. "Olet jotenkin... muuttunut. En osaa sanoa miten."

Sora katsoi Rikua ja riku katsoi Soran poskia. Ne olivat vieläkin punaiset.

"Kairi todella löi sinua liian lujaa", Riku mumisi.

"Ei se tee mitään", Sora kiirehti sanomaan. "Sehän loppujen lopuksi oli minun vikani, töistä luistaminen ja niin." O-ou. Riku todella vaikutti suojelevan Soraa. Tai se oli vain Soran hysteerinen mielikuvitus. Oli miten oli, Riku hymähti ja pörrötti Soran hiuksia ja vinkkasi Soraa tulemaan mukaansa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Missä te oikein viivyitte!!?" Kairi karjui ja repäisi juuri tekemänsä simpukkakorun rikki. "Oltaisiin voitu lähteä jo tänään, mutta nyt nyt on liian myöhäistä!"

Riku ja Sora kalpenivat ja huokaisivat helpotuksesta. Sitten he alkoivat miettiä, että missä vaiheessa Kairi oli päättänyt että lähdettäisiin tänään?! Ei kiitos.

"Pidetäänkö kilpajuoksu?" Riku ehdotti muina miehinä. "Ja Kairikin osallistuu."

"Enhän minä-" Kairi esteli, mutta Riku hipaisi hymyillen Kairin poskea kädellään ja kilometrien kuvat alkoivat vilkkua Kairin silmissä. "Ilman muuta! Juostaanko rantaa pitkin niin kuin yleensä?" Kairi pihisi innoissaan.

"Ei, juostaan vaihteeksi sinne vanhalle sillalle", Riku sanoi hetken pohdiskelun jälkeen. "Se voittaa joka juoksee ensin sen yli."

"Hyvä on!"

"Ja Kairi, sinä saat hieman etumatkaa. Me ollaan Soran kanssa niin kilttejä." Riku hymyili Soralle arvoituksellisesti.

"Ihanko totta! Kiitos! Ehkä minä tällä kertaa voitan teidät!" Kairi kikatti.

"No, hep!" Riku karjaisi ja Kairi pinkaisi juoksuun. Sora ja Riku lähtivät hölkkäämään perään.

"Tyhmä likka", mutisi Sora.

"Erittäin", vahvisti Riku.

He virnistivät toisilleen ja hidastivat vauhtia kunnes Kairi katosi melkein kokonaan näkyvistä.

"Kosto on suloinen", räkätti Riku, ja pörrötti Soran hiuksia. Sora hymyili vastaukseksi.

"Mitäs täällä homoillaan?" kuului yhtäkkiä ääni heidän yläpuoleltaan. Se oli ilmiselvästi Wakka.

"Hei Wakka, pidäs turpa rullalla", Riku huusi hyväntahtoisesti. "Muista kuka voitti sinut juuri eilen reilussa matsissa!"

Wakka hekotti ja heristi sormeaan. "Se ei toistu, Riku!"

"Sehän nähdään, Wakka! Jopa pieni Sora voitti sinut vähän aikaa sitten", virnuili Riku ja kietoi kätensä Soran ympärille. Sora oli vähällä punastua. Siihen oli monta syytä.

"No, mennään kotiin", Riku käänsi Soran ympäri, ja antoi vauhtia. "Minulla on nälkä ja väsyttää. On jo myöhä."

Kun he olivat jo lähes laiturilla, Wakkan ääni huusi heidän peräänsä: "Eikös Kairi ollut teidän kanssanne?! Ei sillä että minua oikeasti kiinnostaisi, mutta-"

Riku ja Sora vain vilkuttivat Wakalle ja astuivat veneisiinsä.

"Kairi on kyllä tosi vihainen meille", Sora tuumi soutaessaan lähellä Rikun venettä.

"Niin hän on aina, oli syytä tai ei", Riku hymähti ja oli hiljaa hetken. "Tunnetko sinä sen, Sora?"

"Minkä?" Sora kysyi.

"Painostavan ilman", Riku kohautti olkapäitään. Nyt kun Riku mainitsi sen, Sorakin tunsi jotakin.

"Ehkä täällä on ukkosta ilmassa", Sora ehdotti siristellen silmiään. Riku hymyili Soralle ja yhtäkkiä lopetti soutamisen.

"Mitä?" Sora kysyi ja hidasti vauhtiaan.

"Muistatko sen paopuhedelmäjutun?" Riku tiedusteli. "Minä nimittäin sain käsiini yhden."

"Ai jaa?" Sora ihmetteli. Nyt Rikun kasvot pudottivat kaiken suojauksensa maailmaa vastaan ja hän tuijotti silmät suurina Soraa. Soran olo tuntui samaan aikaan lämpimältä ja pakokauhuiselta. Laskeva aurinko värjäsi veden kultaiseksi ja Sora tunsi punaisen värin kohoavan poskilleen. Onneksi hän pystyi vielä valehtelemaan, että poskia kivisti Kairin jäljiltä... ehkä.

Sora läiskäytti airot veteen niin, että vesi pärskähteli ja alkoi kiivaasti soutaa kotia kohti. Sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa ja Riku jäi yksinäisen näköisenä tuijottamaan Soran perään. Rannalla Sora yritti tasata hengitystään ja valehdella itselleen: ei Riku SITÄ tarkoittanut! Ehkä Rikun silmiin (molempiin?) tuli elohiiri ja Riku yritti lopettaa sen möllistämällä? Ehkä Sora vain kuvitteli koko tilanteen?! Herranjestas, eek, nyt hän vasta olikin punainen!

Sora ei jäänyt odottamaan Rikua vaan paineli kotiinsa ja huoneeseensa niin nopeasti kuin pystyi.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Outoja värejä, kimallusta, mustaa, tähtiä. Sora kääntyili ja tutki ympäristöään. Erittäin omituista... hänen korvansa suhisivat oudosti ja Sora ihmetteli, mitä hän teki täällä. Sora kuuli askeleita takaansa ja käännähti. "Kuka siellä?!"

Soran varjoi kasvoi ja kasvoi ja Sora huusi niin kovaa kuin jaksoi. Vihdoinkin Sora tajusi jotakin ja sanoi hiljaa: "Riku."

"Niin, mitä?"

"Riku?"

"No mitä?"

"Riku?"

"Mitä?!"

"Riku?!!!!"

"No sano jo mikä on!!!!!"

Soran silmät rävähtivät auki ja rekisteröivät Rikun hahmon pimeässä. Rikulla oli hivenen loukattu ja osittain huolestunut ilme.

Voi ei... kuvat syöksyivät Soran tajuntaan. VOI EI!!!

"Tule", Riku sanoi Soralle, muttei koskenut häneen. Välimatka tuntui loputtomalta. "Mennään ulos. Tuhoamaan se lautta. Minulla on kirves." Vaikka Riku puhui tavallisesti, Sora aisti tuskan hänen äänessään.

"Mennään", Sora sanoi ja nousi ylös sängyltään. He hiipivät portaat alas ja rantaan. Rannassa Riku selitti lyhyesti Kairin kohtalosta. Tyttö oli pudonnut sillalta alas, Selphien ja Tiduksen niskaan. Tidus oli kiitellyt Soraa ja Rikua hyvästä työstä, sillä he olivat olleet Selphien kanssa juuri suunnittelemassa keinoa kiusata Kairia, ja asia olikin jo hoitunut. Kairi oli ollut todella vihainen, muttei loukkaantunut. Tidus oli kuitenkin kertonut hihitellen, että Kairi oli kompastunut matkalla veneelleen ja lyönyt päänsä ja oli nyt tajuton.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yhtäkkiä alkoi myrsky, aallot iskivät kiivaina rantaan ja tuuli riepotteli Soraa. Sora oli jäätyä. Pieni saari oli synkkä ja täynnä pahuutta. Soralle tuli vielä jäisempi olo ja hän vilkaisi Rikua. Rikulla oli selittämätön ilme kasvoillaan ja hän lähti kävelemään syvemmälle saarelle, täysin päinvastaiseen suuntaan, kuin missä lautta oli.

"Riku?" Sora voihkaisi. Riku kääntyi katsomaan Soraa.

"Tule, Sora", Riku kutsui. "Nyt on meidän tilaisuutemme."

"Et ole oma itsesi!" Sora huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan Rikua kohti. Musta, kiemurteleva savu ympäröi Rikun ja nieli poikaa syvyyksiinsä. Yhtäkkiä koko saari oli täynnä pieniä mustia sarvipäisiä nilviäisiä, jotka kuhisivat joka puolella kuin suuri mehiläisparvi. Mutta Soran katse oli kiinnittyneenä Rikuun. Sora juoksi kovaa, lihakset ponnistelivat viimeiseen asti ja Sora hyppäsi Rikun kaulaan. Pimeys kävi sakeammaksi ja sakeammaksi ja Riku kietoi kätensä suojelevasti Soran ympärille.

Riku vaikeroi kivun takia jonka vain hän tunsi, ja sitten Sora ei enää kuullut mitään eikä tuntenut mitään. Hän vajosi yksin syvemmälle pimeään, hänen varjonsa kasvoivat...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ja tää siis jatkuu vielä! xD kunhan jaksan typettää loput koneelle. Koko tarina on valmiiksi kirjoitettu.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Lissää sekoilua. Vasta tässä chapussa huomaa kunnolla, että lisäilen omiani. Pahoittelen todellakin tekstin kökköyttä, tämä on vanhaa kamaa.

xxxxxxxxx

"Taas se Mikki lähti lätkimään", Minni syytteli avoimesti miestään. "Olen monta kertaa kysynyt, onko hänellä kenties toinen, mutta ei, arvon herra ei viitsi kertoa!"

"Öh- ehkä asia ei ole niin, Minni", Iines aloitti varovasti. "Kuninkaana Mikillä tosiaan on kaikenlaisia velvollisuuksia -"

"Aku, Hessu!!!" Minni kiljui. "Vipinää kinttuihin! Etsitte Mikin heti ja nyt! Tahdon saada hänet kiinni tuoreeltaan!"

"Mutta tämä maailmojenvälinen tilanne ja kaaos, eikö se ole etusijalla -" Aku ehdotti, mutta lensi jo kauniissa kaaressa ulos ja gummialukseen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora huitaisi koiraa ennen kuin se ehti nuolla häntä. Hyvä juttu: koirissa oli vaikka minkälaisia bakteereja. Ja rumakin tämä nimenomainen otus oli. Sora hieroi silmiään ja huitoi lisää ympärilleen. Missä Riku oli?!

"Riku!" Sora huudahti ja puolittain odotti näkevänsä Rikun edessään. Mutta ei. Riku oli selvästi suojannut Soraa siltä mustalta… jutulta? Sora oli tuntenut itsensä niin pieneksi ja avuttomaksi. Mikä nyt eteen? Hän istui vieraalla kadulla ja täysin yksin. Sora nousi pystyyn ja liikkeelle lähtiessään potkaisi jotain kovaa.

"Auts!"

Se oli avaimenmuotounen miekka. Rikun miekka. Se ase siitä unesta… Sora nosti sen maasta ja kiinnitti vyölleen. Hän palauttaisi sen Rikulle, tapahtui mitä tapahtui. Sora hieraisi vielä kerran silmiään ja käveli eteenpäin. Hän tuli suurelle aukiolle, jossa ei ollut sieluakaan. Tai hetkinen… Sora hiipi lähemmäksi erästä penkkiä. Siinä istui mies kitaten ilmeisesti jotain vähän vahvempaa, niin iloiselta hän vaikutti.

"Hei pummi, voisitko sanoa -" Sora aloitti, mutta vaikeni kun mies kohdisti huomionsa häneen.

"Vai että pummi?" mies ärisi. "Mikäs penska sinä olet, mitä häh?"

"Minä olen -"

"Helvetti, ei ole tupakkaa!" mies karjahti. "Eikö sulla oli lainata?"

"Itse asiassa en polta", Sora torjui kiireesti.

"Nykyajan penskat! Niiltä kielletään kaikki", manasi mies. "Viina, tupakka, naiset. Ja erityisesti viina. Hik!"

"Mikä paikka tämä on?" Sora kysyi väliin.

"Hik! Ettet sittenkin olisi ottanut jotain, penska? Mitä?" mies örvelsi ja päästi röhönaurun päälle.

"Mitä? En!" Sora tyrmistyi. "Ja kuule pummi, nyt kerrot heti -"

"Ei tuu kauppoja, penska! Röyh!" mies nauroi ja kittasi lisää.

Sora tuijotti hetken vaaleahiuksista miestä ja kääntyi sitten ja lähti kävelemään pois. Olihan täällä oltava muitakin ihmisiä!

Sora oli ehtinyt jonkilaisen kaupan luokse, kun hänen ohitseen pyyhälsi mies karjuen täyttä kurkkua:

"Yuffie! Tämä on vain TYÖTÄ!! Älä luule mitään! Minun on PAKKO olla kanssasi! En tee sitä vapaaehtoisesti, ymmärsitkö?!"

Mies tönäisi vahingossa Soraa, ja kun hän kääntyi pahoittelemaan, hän äkkäsi avaimen.

"Luojalle kiitos! Keybladen mestari! Sinua me etsimmekin, Yuffie ja minä."

"Umm. Ihanko totta?" Sora takelteli. Kulman takaa juoksi nuori tyttö puuskuttaen kiivaasti.

"Squall, senkin…! Et saisi jättää minua jälkeen –" Yuffie hidasti vauhtiaan ja katsoi Soraa. "Voi kuinka söötti! Kerta kaikkiaan! Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Yuffie –" Leon aloitti.

"Ihanat silmät sinulla! Missä asut?"

"Yuffie –"

"Erikoiset vaatteet, eikö totta?" Yuffie nyki Soran paitaa. "Squall, mistä sinä löysit hänet?"

"YUFFIE! Nimi on LEON ja huomaatko pojassa mitään muuta erikoista kuin vaatteet?!" Squalliksi nimitelty huusi.

"Umm… hiukset?"

"EI!!!"

"Öh – kengät?"

"EI TAATUSTI!"

"Silmät?"

"Ei! Vaan tuo &#¤¤ avain senkin pölvästi!"

"Ai!" Yuffie ilahtui. "Löysit hänet! Kuinka nerokkaasti toimittu, Squall."

Squall tönäisi kyykkysillään olevan Yuffien nurin ja kumartui Soran puoleen.

"Nimeni on Leon. Leon. Leon. LEON. Toistaisitko sen perässäni?"

"Öh, Leon?" Sora mumisi.

"Hyvä poika", Leon huokaisi. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Olen Sora."

"Miten ihana nimi!" Yuffie kiljahti ja hyppäsi pystyyn. "Minä olen Yuffie, hauska tutustua."

"Yuffie?" Leon sanoi uupuneesti.

"Niin?"

"Ethän sitten varasta Soralta mitään?"

Sora tunsi olonsa hyvin väsyneeksi, ja hän ikävöi Rikun tyyneyttä ja rauhallisuutta. Tämä parivaljakko vaikutti katastrofilta. Seurustelivatko he vai mikä tässä mätti?

Yuffie tarttui Soraa kädestä ja lähti johdattamaan häntä läpi sokkeloisen kaupungin. Leon livahti kesken matkan tiehensä hyvin liukkaasti.

"Mihin hän menee?" Sora kysyi osoitellen sormellaan Leonin perään.

"Etsii kai Cidin", Yuffie kohautti harteitaan. "Cid on meidän matkustusneromme."

"Eh… ja jos saa kysyä vielä pienen pientä asiaa, missä minä olen? Ja miksi?" Sora kakaisi kysymykset ulos nopeasti. Yuffie kiskoi Soran pieneen ja kodikkaaseen majataloon, joka juuri nyt oli kyllä tyhjillään. Pölyä leijui joka puolella ja hämähäkinseitit koristivat nurkkia.

"Tämä on Traverse Town", Yuffie sanoi hivenen surullisena. "Matkustajien ja pakolaisten maailma."

"Niinkö", Sora virnisti. "Mutta mitä minä täällä teen, en ole pakomatkalla tai matkustelukierroksella? Itse asiassa tahdon kotiin."

"Ehkä sinulla ei ole enää kotia", arveli Yuffie, kun Leon astui sisään huoneeseen. Yuffie pomppasi ylös sängyn reunalta, jossa oli istunut, ja ryntäsi halaamaan Leonia. "Squall!"

"Irti", Leon ärähti tuskastuneena ja yritti repiä Yuffieta irti kaulastaan. "En deittaile alaikäisiä." Yuffien suu mutristui ja hän heristi sormeaan.

"Ei ikäerolla ole väliä jos tunne on aitoa", Yuffie saarnasi.

"Mutta kun aitoa on vain ärtymys, jota tunnen sinua kohtaan", Leon ärähti toistamiseen ja keinui hivenen kantapäillään. Sora oli erottavinaan Leonin silmien liikkuvan epätavallisen vilkaasti.

Yhtäkkiä ikkuna räsähti rikki ja sisään loikkasi mytty vaaleanpunaista kangasta, joka osoittautuikin nuoreksi naiseksi. Ensimmäiseksi nainen tutki kyntensä, ja kun huomasi niiden olevan kunnossa, kääntyi Leonin puoleen.

"Haudi hoi! Kuule Squalllllll—Leon, vaikka kuinka etsin niitä kahta tyyppiä, en löytänyt. Ovat kai piiloutuneet tai jotain. Tosin luulisihan heidän tietävän, ettei heartlesseilta voi piiloutua…" nainen naurahti. "Niistä otuksista on muuten ollut taas epätavallisen paljon harmia, eivät meinanneet päästää sisälle, joten tulin kiertotietä." Nainen viittasi ikkunaa kohti.

"Niin, meinasinkin juuri kysyä siitä –" Leon mutisi.

Nainen vilkaisi Soraan, hymyili ja vilkutti kuin olisi tuntenut tämän ja siirtyi sitten Leonin luo, nousi varpailleen ja haisteli tämän hengitystä.

"Mutta S—Leon! Olet ryypännyt! Kenttätöissä ja kännissä!"

"Hah!" Leon alkoi naureskella mielipuolisesti. "Yritäs itse selvitä tuon kanssa selvin päin!" Leon viittaili suuntaan, jossa arveli Yuffien olevan. Yuffie ulvaisi matalasti ja nainen kohautti olkapäitään, ilmeisesti kertoen, että oli pahoillaan Yuffien huonon flaksin takia.

Sitten nainen vinkkasi Soralle ja sanoi: "Nimeni on Aerith. Sukunimeäni et muistaisi kumminkaan. Mutta kuten Yuffie ja Leon ovat kertoneet, ainoa tehtäväsi on sulkea keyholeja, jotta tasapaino palaa."

"Öh, eivät", Sora sanoi tuijottaen Aerithia.

"Eivät mitä?" Aerith sanoi samalla kun Yuffie sanoi: "Pojan nimi on Sora."

"Kertoneet sitä", Sora sanoi kokeillen avainmiekkaa parilla sormellaan. Se oli kylmä.

Yhtäkkiä Sora tunsi Rikun läsnäolon ja hätkähti. Sora kääntyi ympäri ja siinä Riku seisoikin, mustaa ja kimaltelevia värejä taustallaan.

"Riku!" Sora kasvoille levisi hämmästys ja hän oli juuri aikeissa tarttua Rikun ojennettuun käteen…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…kun hän heräsi ja oli oksentaa. Hän oli sen naisen, Aerithin, reppuselässä ja Aerith juoksi väsymättömänä eteenpäin.

"Ai, heräsit", Aerith huohotti. "Pyörryit ja heti heartlessit hyökkäsivät. Yuffie jäi huolehtimaan Sq-Leonista ja minä lupasin viedä sinut Cidin luo."

"Anteeksi, kuule –" Sora mumisi ja Aerith laski hänet alas ja Sora antoi ylen.

"Kummallista miten se vain tulee vaikkei olekaan syönyt mitään", Aerith kuittasi ja kiskoi Soran ilmiselvän umpikujan luo ja kaivoi sytkärin taskustaan. Sora oli kysyä, että mikä juoni tämä oli, kun Aerith sohaisi pienellä liekillä seinää ja siihen aukeni ovi.

"Nyt sisään, äkkiä", Aerith hoputti. Ovi sulkeutui heidän perässään. Hetken Aerith näytti niin surulliselta, että Sora kysyi:

"Mikä sinulle tuli? Et kai sinäkin voi pahoin?"

Aerith vain pudisteli päätään ja hymyili.

"Ei se ole sitä… tai ehkä on. Sydämeni voi huonosti. Kunpa hän palaisi luokseni elossa ja kunnossa."

"Kuka?" Sora kysyi.

Sädehtivä hymy peitti Aerithin kasvot. "Cloud. Minun sulhaseni. Suunnittelemme häitä."

Sora ja Aerith pomppivat liikkuvia kiviä pitkin pienelle saarelle ja menivät sisälle mökkiin.

"Penska!" joku örähti nurkasta.

"Pummi!" huudahti Sora.

"Ai te tiesittekin jo toisenne? Sehän helpottaa asioita", Aerith totesi. "Tuo on Cid ja tämä tässä on Sora."

Toisesta nurkasta käveli siniseen kaapuun ja hattuun pukeutunut mies.

"Hän on Merlin, velho", Aerith esitteli. Merlin hymyili. Sitten hän ojensi kätensä kohti keybladea. Sora astui automaattisesti askeleen kauemmaksi ja suojeli asetta.

"Anna se hänelle, hän tekee siihen vain pari lisäystä", Aerith ilmoitti ja katseli ympärilleen miettiväisenä.

"Se ankka ja iso kukkakeppi ovat luolassa gummialuksen kanssa", Merlin sanoi. "Majoitin heidät sinne kun pamahtivat niin äkisti paikalle."

"Hyvä homma", Aerith huokaisi helpottuneena ja marssi ruokakaapille. Hän kaivoi esiin kaiken mitä Merlin omisti ja tyrkytti Soralle. "Täytyyhän sinun syödä!"

Kun Sora oli syönyt, niin rätisevä takkatuli alkoi kummasti rentouttaa ja Sora nukahti nojatuoliin.

"Poikaparka", Aerith pudisteli päätään. "Hän samalla on keybladen mestari ja samalla ei ole. Kummallista. Mutta kyllä keyblade tietää mitä tekee."

"Eikä tiedä", hohotti Cid. "Ei tasan tarkkaan tiedä! Tules tänne typy ja ota ryyppy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kun Sora heräsi, paikalla oli paljon enemmän väkeä kuin hän oli osannut odottaa. Keyblade lepäsi hänen sylissään. Yuffie, Leon ja kaksi tuntematonta tyyppiä istuskelivat Aerithin, Merlinin ja Cidin lisäksi majassa. Cidillä oli punainen poski. Yuffie oli ängennyt istumaan Leonin syliin, mutta Leon ei edes tajunnut sitä, niin hilpeässä tilassa hän oli.

"Heräsihän poika", ankka vaakkui. "Lähdetään heti!"

"Ho ho hou heeh joo!" ankan kaveri sönkötti. "Voidaan sulkea keyholet samalla reissulla kun etitään kuningasta."

"Jep", ankka sanoi.

Nämä kaksi otusta esittäytyivät Aku Ankaksi ja Hessu Hopoksi ja raahasivat Soran suunnilleen suoraa päätä luolaan ja alukseen.

Arasti Sora kääntyi taakse jäävän porukan puoleen ja kysyi: "Ette olisi sattumalta nähneet täällä toista poikaa? Hän on hieman vanhempi kuin minä ja hänellä on harmaat hiukset."

"Harmaat hiukset? Tulee mieleen joku tuttu", Cid örvelsi ja kaatui veteen (luolassa oli pieni lampi tai likakaivo… tai sitten luolaa kyllä voisi sanoa viemäriksi). Yuffie kiskoi Merlinin kanssa Cidin ylös ja Leon nauroi.

"Haushkaa matkhaa Shora! Olihan she Shora? Hee!"

"Ilmoitamme kyllä jos näemme ystävääsi", Aerith sanoi. "Ilmoita sinä sitten minulle, jos näet blondia miestä, joka leikkii kovista."

"Taatusti", Sora sanoi ja astui alukseen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensimmäinen maailma, johon he menivät (nimeltään Wonderland) oli kaikin puolin turhauttava paikka. Rikua ei näkynyt, ei myöskään Mikkiä.

Siellä oli tosin tyttö nimeltä Liisa ja joka oli syytettynä oikeudenkäynnissä. (Sora oli melko varma, että tyttö oli syyllinen, mistä häntä sitten syytettiinkin.)

Merlin oli lisännyt muutaman taian Soran keybladeen ja niitä tuntematta Sora oli sytyttänyt korttipakat tuleen ja kun he olivat paenneet paikalta, he olivat uskomattoman hyvällä tuurilla törmänneet keyholeen ja sulkeneet sen.

Oikeastaan Sora ei muistanut paljoa koko episodista.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seuraava maailma, Deep Jungle, oli ollut pelkkää päänsärkyä heille kaikille. Gummialus oli tehnyt tenän ja romahtanut taivaalta alas suoraan puuhun rakennettuun majaan.

Sora oli kaatunut ja lyönyt päänsä yrittäessään liukua puunrunkoa pitkin ja saanut lievän aivotärähdyksen. Aku oli murtanut kätensä ja Hessu yritti turhaan kommunikoida Tarzan-nimisen alkuasukkaan kanssa.

Lopulta Sora oli täräyttänyt salaman keybladellaan viidakossa olevaan leiriin ja he olivat päättäneet poistua.

Ennen kuin he olivat ehtineet alukselleen, gorilla oli tullut nykimään Soraa hihasta ja näyttänyt keyholen. Heh. Sora oli kyllä jo valmis ottamaan hermolomaa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora loikoili gummialuksen lattialla ja voivotteli kohtaloaan. Hän matkusti kahden idiootin kanssa ja Rikusta ei näkynyt jälkeäkään. Riku, minä rakastan sinua, Sora ajatteli ja otti lisää aspiriinia, kun tajusi mitä oli ajatellut. Minulla on sinun aseesi enkä tiedä mitä tehdä sillä. Riku, mihin sinä katosit? Juurihan minä pidin sinusta kiinni!

Toivottavasti seuraava maa olisi rauhallisempi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alku näytti lupaavalta. Ei heartlesseja juoksentelemassa ympäriinsä ja vain yksi suuri rakennus. Paikan nimi oli Olympos Coliseum.

Aku korjasi sidettään ja vaakkui: "Luulisi jo löytyvän jotain! Ei näitä maailmoja ikuisuuksiin asti ole!"

"Etsittekö jotain?" ääni heidän takaansa kysyi. "Ehkä minä voisin auttaa."

Sora kääntyi ja näki ruman sinisen otuksen, joka etäisesti muistutti ihmistä.

"Olen Hades, Manalan herra ja arvostettu jumala", herra sininen sanoi ja kumarsi. "Minulla on valtaa löytää etsimänne."

"Noinkohan", Sora sanoi. Hadeksen silmät kapenivat.

"Kerro mitä etsit, pikkuinen."

"Ystävääni. Hänellä on harmaat hiukset ja-" Sora aloitti, kun Hades keskeytti.

"Tsot tsot, jo kolmas tänään, joka etsii harmaahiuksista ihmistä. Mikä vanhaintalo täällä oikein on kadoksissa?"

"Ei hän ole vanha!" Sora ulvaisi. "Hän on melkein samanikäinen kuin minä!"

"No siis", Hades napsautti sormiaan ja ilmaan ilmestyi paperi, "tässä olisi sopimus. Allekirjoitat sen ja teet oman osuutesi ja kerron sinulle, missä ystäväsi on."

"Älä, Sora!" Aku rääkäisi kun oli tajunnut tilanteen vakavuuden (erittäin epätavallista Akulta). "Hades on paha!!!"

Hades irvisti myrkyllisesti. "Jos teitä ei huvita tehdä yhteistyötä kanssani, minulla ei ole käyttöä teille. Adios!" Hades napsautti sormiaan ja katosi.

Soran teki mieli pamauttaa Akua. "Hän olisi kertonut missä Riku on!" Sora huusi.

"Hän olisi pettänyt lupauksensa", Aku kuittasi. "Ja kyllä tämä Riku pärjää. Sora kuule, eihän hän nyt niin tärkeä sinulle ole?"

"Katsokaa", Hessu mölisi tavalliseen epäselvään tapaansa. "Iso koira!"

Sora kääntyi ja oli lähes kasvotusten kolmipäisen koiran kanssa. Sora nielaisi varovasti ja vilkaisi kumppaneitaan.

"Mitäs nyt?" Sora kysyi.

"Lahja Hadekselta!" Hessu ulvoi.

Yhtäkkiä rakennuksesta juoksi ulos lihaksikas mies roikotten punaviittaista miestä olallaan.

"Kyllä tämä Cloud tarvitsee raikasta ilmaa! Paha myrkytys!" mies huusi taakseen. "Älä huoli, Phil!"

"Hercules!" Phil juoksi ovelle ja tyrmistyi nähdessään ison koiran. Hercules ei tosin nähnyt koiraa katsellessaan taakse päin ja törmäsi jättiotukseen, joka lysähti tajuttomana maahan.

"Oho, hups", Hercules hämmästeli. "En kai tappanut sitä?"

Phil hieroi ohimoitaan.

"Herc, ota iisisti, älä liiku ja laske se poikaparka maahan", pukki käski.

"Anteeksi –" Sora aloitti.

"Vaikka se raukka yrittikin tappaa sinut, sinulla ei ole syytä vahingoittaa häntä", Phil jatkoi.

"Tulimmeko huonoon aikaan?" Sora kysyi tukahtuneella äänellä.

"Ette lainkaan, tervetuloa", Phil virnisti. " Cloud vain sai myskytyksen vedestä, jota joi. Kummallista. Joku oli kai lisännyt myrkkyä veteen."

"Selviääkö hän?" Sora kysyi epäröiden.

"No mutta totta kai", Phil huitoi epämääräisesti kädellään. Samaan aikaan Cloud köhisi ja lähti ryömimään porttia kohti sitä porttia, josta pääsi maailmasta ulos. Sitten Cloud kampesi itsensä jotenkuten pystyyn ja hoiperteli portaille istumaan. Sora pomppi Cloudin perään, kenties alitajun käskemänä.

"Miksi yritit tappaa Herculeksen?" Sora kysyi fiksuna heti ensimmäisenä.

"Miksikäs en?" Cloud köhisi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. "Nyt tarvitsen pitkän sairasloman."

"Se johtuu Hadeksen sopimuksesta, vai mitä?" arveli Sora. Cloud katsoi Soraa yllättyneenä.

"Niin… Hades lupasi etsiä minulle erään ihmisen, jos tappaisin Herculeksen", Cloud sanoi ajatukset jossain aivan muualla.

"Aerithinko?" Soran ilme kirkastui. "Näin hänet Traverse Townissa! Hän auttoi minua!"

"Uh…ei…"

"Eikö? Hän kyllä puhui sinusta…? Tehän olette rakastavaisia?" Sora ällistyi.

"Niin…juu…oltiin…"

"Kenet muka sitten haluat löytää?" Sora kysyi.

"Öhöm, erään toisen…"

"Eli et siis enää ole Aerithin kanssa?!" Sora ällistyi entisestään. "Tietääkö Aerith?!"

Nyt Cloud muistutti pientä lasta, joka oli saatu kiinni pahanteosta, hän tuijotti mahan ja tökki sormiaan toisiaan vasten.

"No, kun kerran saa parempaa niin…tiedäthän…"

"Parempaa mitä? Sinulla on toinen?" Sora kallisti päätään.

"Niinkin voisi sanoa…" Cloud yski ja nousi seisomaan ja nojasi oveen. "Hei, lapsi. Älä kerro Aerithille. Selvitän asiat myöhemmin." Sitten Cloud kääntyi ja astui ulos. Viitan kätköistä leijaili maahan valokuva, jonka Sora nosti ylös. Cloud oli jo poissa. Uteliaana Sora käänsi kuvapuolen näkyviin ja tuijotti kasvoja. Hiukset olivat pitkät ja harmaat ja silmät smaragdinvihreät. Kuvaan oli piirretty punaisella tussilla sydän.

"Tämäkö on Cloudin uusi tyttö?" Sora kysyi ääneen.

"Aika miehekäs", Aku sanoi hänen vierestään.

"Aika lauta", Hessu sanoi toiselta puolelta.

"No, säästetään kuva ja palautetaan myöhemmin Cloudille", Sora tuumi ja työnsi kuvan taskuunsa.

"Palataan Traverse Towniin lepäämään", Aku huokaisi. "Ehkä saamme kuulla jotain uutta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent tuijotti harmaahiuksista poikaa, joka makasi maassa taju kankaalla.

"Hän kieltäytyy palaamasta tajuihinsa", Maleficent sanoi hampaitaan kiristellen. "Eikä hänellä ole keybladea niin kuin minulle väitit!" Pahatar kääntyi sähähtäen Hadeksen puoleen, joka vain sekoitteli itselleen matodrinkkiä.

"Keyblade on nyt sillä toisella pojalla", Hades sanoi tympääntyneenä. Maleficent kutsui hänet aina äkisti paikalle. Ensin tiedustellakseen keybladesta, sitten Ansemista.

"Vielä minä hänet herätän", Pahatar sanoi julma hymy huulillaan. "Valjastan hänet omaan käyttööni…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jatkuu! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mitään ei siis löytynyt?" Merlin kysyi saapuneelta porukalta huokaisun kera. "Sepä surullista."

Aerithin silmät anelivat Soraa kertomaan uutisia Cloudista, ja Soran olo oli kurja hänen valehdellessaan. "Sori, Aerith. Ei mitään."

Yuffie ja Leon olivat majoittuneet vessaan oksentamaan, molemmilla oli hirveä krapula.

"Yuffien oli pakko matkia S—Leonia", Aerith huokaisi. "Olihan meillä hetken aikaa hauskaa yhdessä…"

Cid taas istui litkimässä lisää viinaa niin kuin päivät eivät olisi edes vaihtuneet. Lisäksi hänellä oli vuori tupakkaa vierellään.

"Kaiken järjen mukaan tuon örveltäjän olisi pitänyt jo kuolla", Merlin mumisi. "Mutta ei… jotkut ovat sitkeitä."

"Emme ole nähneet Rikustakaan merkkejä", Aerith sanoi kohdistaen sanansa Soralle. Sora nyökkäsi hitaasti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oli yö. Sora oli herännyt kummalliseen tunteeseen, että hänen piti tehdä jotain. Kaikki muut nukkuivat. Sora nousi ylös ja lähti ulos Merlinin talosta ja hyppi kiviä pitkin uloskäynnin luo. Entä jos en ikinä pääse kotiin, Sora ajatteli muttei ymmärtänyt lausetta ja jätti ajattelun sikseen.

Ovi aukeni ja Sora astui ulos. Taidanpa tehdä pienen lenkin, Sora huokaisi. Kun Sora pääsi aukiolle, hän tajusi, että keskellä aukiota makasi poika –harmaahiuksinen poika. Sora lähti juoksemaan pojan luo, vaikka tiesikin jo kuka tämä olisi.

"Riku!" Sora huudahti kääntäessään Rikun kasvot näkyviin.

"Mikä sinulla on, herää!" Sora oli hädissään.

"Sora", Riku mumisi ja tarttui Soran käteen. Rikun silmät räpyttelivät ja hän tuijotti Soraa uninen hymy huulillaan. "Kiva nähdä sinut… olen nähnyt vain mustaa viime päivinä…"

Oli hyvin lähellä, ettei Sora alkanut parkua. Riku oli hänen edessään ja kunnossa!

"Kuule…Sora… ole varovainen", Riku huokaisi ja nosti kätensä hipaistakseen Soran hiuksia.

"Kuinka liikuttavaa", kuului yhtäkkiä ilkkuva ääni heidän yläpuoleltaan. "En kuvitellut että olisitte NOIN läheisiä."

Sora nosti katseensa, mutta piti yhä Rikusta kiinni.

"Kuka sinä olet, muija?!" Sora huusi.

"Muija?!!" naisen ilme oli epäuskoinen. "Se ei sinulle kuulu. Tahdon keybladen."

"Ai tämän avaintikun?" Sora kysyi ymmällään. "Eihän siitä ole mitään hyötyä."

Nainen nauroi ja nauru voimistui hetki hetkeltä.

"Tyhmä lapsi. Kaksi kärpästä samalla iskulla! Saan keybladen ja herätit tuon pojan palvelijakseni. Ei hassummin. Mutta sinun on kuoltava."

"Hetkinen nyt? Kuoltava? Rikusta palvelijasi?" Sora toisti. "Pure puuta muija!"

Naista alkoi selvästi ärsyttää keskustelu, ja hän kaivoi nenäliinan ja niisti nenänsä ärtyneenä.

Riku puristi lujemmin Soran kättä.

"Älä anna sitä hänelle", Riku valitti. "Äläkä kuole, Sora. hän ei ole tarpeeksi arvollinen tappamaan sinua. Hän on vain inha kätyri."

"Hiljaa", nainen sähähti ja napsautti sormiaan. Riku katosi.

Sora todella alkoi parkua. Hän itki suorastaan järven ympärilleen naisen liikutellessa huuliaan.

Yhtäkkiä nainen rääkäisi ja putosi ilmasta. Hänen päällään istui hurjistunut Cloud, joka takoi häntä miekallaan.

"Kuole, kuole!!" Cloud karjui. "Senkin pahan sikiö, kuole!"

Nainen rääkyi ja Cloud hoki hiottua sotahuutoaan. Sitten nainen napsautti sormiaan ja katosi.

"Perkele", Cloud manasi ja nousi seisomaan. "Ensi kerralla leikkaan ensin kädet poikki."

"Cloud?" Sora kuivasi silmänsä.

"Hän vei ystäväsi", Cloud pyyhkäisi etuhiukset kasvoiltaan.

"Hän tekee Rikusta pahan!" Sora ulvaisi.

"Ei tee jos Rikun sydän on vahva, jos hän tietää minne kuuluu", Cloud mutisi ärtyneenä ja pyyhki viittaansa.

"Öm, kuka se nainen oli?" Sora kysyi viattomana. Cloud oli lentää nurin.

"Etkö tiedä?!" Kaiken pahan alku ja juuri, Maleficent! Itse pääpomo!"

"Ei voi olla! Riku sanoi hänen olevan vain kätyri!" Sora väitti ja raahautui ulos lammikosta.

"Niinkö?" Cloud oli hetken ymmällään. "No, minua olisi tyydyttänyt hänenkin tappamisensa."

"No, tiedätkö missä se muija majailee? Lähden hakemaan Rikun pois", Sora kysyi. Cloudin kasvoilla käväisi ymmärtämistä kuvaava ilme, sitten se muuttui takaisin perusasemiin.

"Mene takaisin Merlinin luo, Sora. Nuku yön yli ja katso mitä kumppanisi tekevät. Sitten…" Cloud kohautti hymyillen olkapäitään.

Merlinin majapaikan suunnalta kuului askeleita. Cloud jähmettyi ja lähti sitten pinkomaan pois.

Tulija oli Yuffie. Yuffiella oli iso säkki mukanaan ja heittoase olallaan.

"Öh, hei Sora", Yuffie virnisti ja yritti peitellä säkkiä. "Tulitko sinäkin VAIN kävelylle?"

"Uhm, joo", Sora mutisi.

"Parasta että menet takaisin sisälle, täällä ei ole turvallista kuljeskella yksin", Yuffie huolestui, ja kumartui nostamaan maasta valokuvan.

"Mitä, Sephiroth? Ja sydän?" Yuffie tuijotti kuvaa. Sitten Yuffie siirsi katseensa Soraan. "Olet tavannut Cloudin, etkö olekin?"

"Uhm, joo. Mutta juuri äsken!" Sora puolusteli.

"Kerro minulle kaikki", Yuffie kehräsi kuin kissa. "En kerro kenellekään."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seuraavana aamuna Yuffie oli suorastaan ylipirteä ja –iloinen.

"Miten tuo on mahdollista, eihän Yuffie edes varastanut viime yönä mitään?!" ärjyi Leon jolla olo pää vieläkin kipeänä.

"Olen iloinen sinun vuoksesi, Leon", Yuffie nauroi. "En halua, että saat minusta myrtsin kuvan!"

"No voi luoja", Leon huokaisi ja meni nurkkaan murjottamaan.

"Sora, tule, on jatkettava matkaa", Aku kaakatti. Sora ei ollut kertonut yöstä toisille. Vain Yuffie tiesi.

"No mennään", Sora huokaisi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensin he suunnistivat Agrabaan. Kaupunki täynnä pölyä, hiekkaa ja kuumuutta. He kuvittelivat lentävän maton ja lampunhengen, sillä kaikkihan tietävät ettei niitä oikeasti ole olemassa. Sora meinasi vajota lentohiekkaan ja hemmetin kovaa kirkuva prinsessa vangittiin heidän neniensä edessä.

Puhuva papukaija oli viimeinen tikki, Sora ampui sitä ritsalla ja sitten he lähtivät.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tämä on kauheaa, Riku on pulassa ja me vain reissataan hupimatkalla!" Sora ulvoi aluksessa. "Mikä on seuraava maailma?"

"Atlantis", Hessu vastasi.

"Siis uikkarit esiin vai?" Sora kysyi hölmistyneenä. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata, suuri valas nielaisi gummialuksen. Alus tärisi rajusti ja Sora lensi nurkkaan, kolautti päänsä ja menetti tajunsa.

"Riku!" Sora kutsui ja tuijotti mustaa yötaivasta yläpuolellaan. Tähdet loistivat sateenkaaren eri väreissä. Kun Sora katsoi taakseen, siellä seisoi Maleficent. Nainen nauroi mielipuolisesti.

"Riku ei kuule sinua", pahatar käkätti. "Hän ei ikinä enää kuule sinua! Tienne ovat eronneet!"

"Auuu…" Sora valitti ja hieroi päätään. He olivat paiskautuneet ulos aluksesta ja lojuivat valaan suussa. Huolestunut vanha mies seisoi lyhdyn kanssa heidän vieressään. Hän näytti epätietoiselta siitä mitä tehdä. Mies vaikutti helpottuneelta, kun Sora heräsi.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Uh, ainakin olen hengissä", Sora virnisti. "Olen Sora."

"Gepetto", mies esittäytyi.

Sora vilkaisi Akuun ja Hessuun jotka olivat aivan poissa pelistä.

"Eivät herää vähään aikaan", Gepettokin arvioi ja pyysi Soraa lähtemään mukaansa. Matkalla Gepetto kertoi surullisen tarinan rakentamastaan puunukesta, joka oli herännyt henkiin ja hypännyt syövyttävään aineeseen ja sulanut olemattomiin. Sora kuunteli myötätuntoisena.

Perillä Gepetton majalla Sora sai syötävää ja juotavaa ja vanha mies rupatteli yllättävän paljon. Sora alkoi nuokkua, ja hän hätkähti rajusti kun tajusi harmaahiuksisen pojan seisoskelevan sisäänkäynnin luona joka vei syvemmälle valaan sisään.

"Riku!" Sora hyppäsi pystyyn ja kaatoi kaakaokupin nurin. "Riku!"

Riku kääntyi ympäri ja hävisi sisemmälle valaaseen. Sora ryntäsi Rikun perään Gepetton huutaessa: "Ei! Älä mene! Sinne eksyy helposti!"

Sora ei kuunnellut, vaan juoksi Rikun jäljillä sisälle ja suojaisi silmiään häikäiseviltä pinnoilta. Riku oli kadonnut. Sora juoksi seuraavasta oviaukosta sisään, sitten taas seuraavasta ja taas seuraavasta. Hän oli kuumissaan ja hengästynyt ja näki Rikun silloin tällöin vain vilaukselta. Maleficent ei päästä häntä luokseni, Sora ajatteli ärtyneenä. Sitten Sora pysähtyi. Tämä oli ilmiselvä ansa ja Sora oli langennut siihen täysin sokeasti. Olenpa tyhmä, Sora manasi mielessään ja vilkaisi taakseen. Hän ei ikinä löytäisi ulos tästä sokkelosta. Hänet oli jo uuvutettu, eikä hän jaksaisi enää edes kamppailla, jos Maleficent hyökkäisi. Sora lyyhistyi maahan istumaan. Riku oli paha. Rikun sydämen usko ei ollut riittänyt.

"Aiotko luovuttaa?" Riku ilkkui oviaukosta.

"Riku –" Sora ojensi kättään Rikua kohti. "Etkö muista enää mitään? Olen ystäväsi… Sora."

Riku nauroi pilkallista naurua.

"Etkö muista enää edes sitä paupuhedelmäjuttua? Huh", Sora pyyhki hien pois otsaltaan. Tämä oli asia jonka sai kernaasti unohtaa. Sora häpesi itseään ja silloista käyttäytymistään. Riku kuitenkin hiljeni ja katseli Soraa pää kallellaan.

"Tapa hänet", Maleficentin ääni tuli suoraan Soran vierestä. Maleficent tuijotti käskevänä Rikua. "Ja ota keyblade joka kuuluu sinulle! Tämä lapsi on ryöstänyt sen sinulta!"

Nyt Sora huomasi, että Rikun ilme muuttui. Riku kohotti asettaan, piikkistä miekkaa, ja ryntäsi Soraa kohti.

"Kyllä! Tapa rosvo!" Maleficent rääkyi ja nauroi. Sora tuijotti hetken Rikun jäntevää hahmoa ja peitti sitten kasvonsa. Hmm, hänen paras ystävänsä tappaisi hänet? Sora muisti Brutuksen ja sen mielettömän tyhmän keisarin. Jaaha, kohta tulisi isku… Sora toivoi kaiken tapahtuvan nopeasti.

Mutta hän ei tuntenut miekaniskua vaan kädet, jotka kietoutuivat suojelevasti hänen ympärilleen. Sora avasi silmänsä ja sulki ne taas ja avasi uudestaan. Riku oli hänen vierellään. Rikun miekka sojotti uhkaavasti kohti Maleficentia.

"Sora ei ole varas!" Riku huusi. "Annoin keybladen hänelle, senkin sulkasatoinen hanhi! Keyblade suojelkoon Soraa! En ikinä satuttaisi häntä!"

Maleficent tuijotti paria järkyttyneenä ja vihdoinkin tajuten että sanat "ryöstää" ja "rosvo" olivat olleet liikaa. Upsista. Sitten Riku teki vielä jotakin joka ärsytti Maleficentia suunnattomasti –hän kohotti Soran leukaa ja suuteli tätä pikaisesti.

"Minä en salli tätä!" Maleficent raivosi ja alkoi muuttaa muotoaan.

Sora huomasi Rikun niskavillojen pörhistyvän ja Riku tönäisi Soran taka-alalle.

"Juokse, Sora!" Riku huusi. "Seuraa aukkoja joiden ympärillä on paljon sinistä! Älä katso taaksesi! Nähdään… myöhemmin."

Maleficent oli jo lähes täysverinen lohikäärme ja Riku näytti niin pieneltä eläimen rinnalla. Sora lähti juoksemaan. Koskapa Riku ei olisi ollut oikeassa? Oli parasta paeta. Sora vain toivoi, että Riku ei kuolisi.

Vasta kun Sora sydän kurkussa oli päässyt pois sokkelosta, hän tajusi mitä Riku itse asiassa oli tehnyt. Ehe? Sora hoiperteli kuin humalassa kohti Gepettoa ja rankka puna peitti kasvot. Onneksi hän voisi panna sen juoksemisen syyksi… ehkä. No, itse asiassa Sora ei ollut pahoillaan asiasta. Ei laisinkaan.

Riku oli havahtunut transsistaan suojelemaan Soraa ja tjkstgrjslkgmyä… Sora pyörtyi. Tästä alkoi tulla raivostuttava tapa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku makasi lattialla tajuttomana ja verissään. Hänen hengityksensä korisi. Maleficent asteli hermostuneena lattian poikki suuntaan jos toiseenkin. Hän naksutteli sormiaan.

"Että rakkautta?! Vai että sellaista?! Rakkauden on kuoltava! Mistä minä tiesin, että tämä tyhmä ipana oli rakastunut siihen toiseen?! Molemmathan ovat poikia, herranjestas, vastoin kaikkea järkeä!"

Maleficent otti pöydältä drinkin ja kaatoi sen kurkkuunsa kerralla.

"Täytyy tehdä uusi aivopesu. Eikä se ole mikään helppo prosessi."

"Ei niin. Aivoja on vaikea saada pesukoneeseen", Hades mutisi taustalla tarkoittaen jutun kuivaksi vitsiksi. Maleficent sen sijaan raivostui entisestään ja Hades löysi itsensä linnan ulkopuolelta, muurahaispesästä istumasta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jatkuu!


	4. Chapter 4

Siis mitä, jaksoin typettää loputkin koneelle??? Anteeksi venyminen, on ollut vähän kaikenlaista sotkua meneillään tässä talven aikana ;D. Kiitos niille parille tyypille jotka jaksoivat kirjoittaa reviewit! Teidän ansiostanne havahduin tähän suuren suureen (...) saavutukseen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sora! Sora?" Gepetto heilutti pahvinpalaa Soran kasvojen edessä. "Olet tajuissasi. Pienessä shokissa ehkä. Älä ala panikoida, kukaan ei seurannut sinua. Olet turvassa."

"Unh", Sora inahti.

"Löysit ulos tuolta, se on melkoinen saavutus", Gepetto jatkoi.

"Nh", Sora sanoi vastaukseksi. Hän halusi Rikun! Hän halusi olla siellä missä Rikukin oli! Nyt Sora oli nähnyt kaiken! Rakkauden voima oli paras voima ja koko Riku-Sora –kohtaus kovin kliseinen. Täytyy vahvistaa hermoja, en voi aina pyörtyillä, Sora manasi ja vajosi taas tajuttomuuteen.

Sora heräsi gummialuksessa.

"Olemme pian Atlantiksessa", Aku sanoi. Hessu nyökkäili.

"No, miten me ajateltiin pysyä hengissä veden alla?" Sora tuhahti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nyt Sora joutui uimaan kalana ympäriinsä! Ja vielä merikilpikonnan ja mustekalan kanssa! Pikkuhiljaa alkoi ottaa päähän, kiitosta vain!

Hullu kuningas jahtasi heitä hirveän haarukkansa kanssa ja pieni punahiuksinen merenneito lauleskeli kurkkunsa käheäksi. Sitten oli vielä se läski mustekalatäti joka kasvoi vuoren kokoiseksi. Ja jonka masun läpi tökättiin laiva.

Seuraava maailma oli Halloween Town ja he kekkulehtivat ympäriinsä typerästi pukeutuneina sekopäisen jauhosäkin ja tekosydämen perässä. Sitten oli vielä se kävelevä kylpyamme, johon Hessu kompastui… Soran teki hirveästi mieli kysyä kaikilta "karkki vai kepponen".

Hessu söi yhden kurpitsan ja sai vatsavaivoja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He suuntasivat kohti Neverlandia. Kenelläkään ei ollut enää suuria odotuksia paikan suhteen ja he raapivat mahojaan ja kaivelivat hampaidenvälejä rapsuttivat hilsettä päistään. Sitä tavalista matka-ajanvietettä.

"Tosi vanhan näköinen laiva", Sora kommentoi. "Lähdetään pois, ei me kuitenkaan löydetä täältä mitään."

Sora ehti jo kääntyä kun kuuli Rikun äänen takaansa: "Ette löydä mitään? Olisi parempi vilkaista uudestaan."

Riku oli heartless –lauman ympäröimä ja hänen silmänsä hohtivat outoa valoa. Itse asiassa Riku itsessään hohti… pimeyttä.

"Kovin kiireisinä tänään, vai kuinka?" Riku hymyili kylmää hymyä. Hymy hyysi Soran sydäntä. Riku oli unohtanut kaiken TAAS!

"Etkö jäisi edes pieneksi hetkeksi? Osaan nääs uusia temppuja", Riku nauroi ja napsautti sormiaan.

Kannen luukku avautui ja pudotti Soran, Akun ja Hessun ruumaan.

"Riku! Minä rakastan sinua!" Sora huusi mutta sanat tuntuivat hukkuvan johonkin. Maleficentin temppuja! Nyt Sora tunsi taistelun raivon syttyvän sisällään. Hän kerrankin halusi taistella! Hän taistelisi Rikun puolesta! Hän käyttäisi Keybladea! Rikun asetta! Miten Sora ei ollut nähnyt Rikun tunteita aiemmin! Hänen täytyi olla erittäin sokea, erittäin sokea…

"Auuuu!" he jysähtivät lattialle. Tuon putoamisen aikana Sora oli ehtinyt ajatella kaikenlaista.

"Ho ho hoo!" Hessu mölysi. "Liiskasin kärpäsen!"

"Kärpänen joka hohtaa valoa ja jolla on pää, kaksi kättä, kaksi jalkaa, siivet ja pikkuruinen vihreä mekko?" Aku ihmetteli. "Kyllä se on kärpänen. Tapa se nyt kunnolla loppuun asti."

Sora nousi vaivalloisesti pystyyn. Keyblade painoi hänen kädessään.

"Tämä reissaaminen todella alkaa käydä sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti rasittavaksi", Sora mumisi. Sitten hän hakkasi oven muusiksi ja he lähtivät tutkimaan laivaa.

He eivät löytäneet mitään muuta kuin heartlesseja, liiankin kanssa. Lopulta kun he harhailivat ylös laajaan oleskelutilaan, Riku istui nojatuolissa ja taputti jäykästi käsiään yhteen.

"Hyvä Sora", Riku sanoi. "Nyt saat kohdata pahimmat pelkosti."

"Pahimmat pelkoni? Ööm, avaruusoliot?" Sora kysyi pää kallellaan.

"Ei, vaan omat varjosi, jotka kasvavat kasvamistaan", Riku hymyili. "Hyvästi, Sora."

Riku napsautti sormiaan ja oli poissa. Soran varjo todella alkoi kasvaa. Se jakaantui kahdeksi ja jatkoi kasvamistaan… ilmestyi uusia varjoja…

"Helvetillinen paikka", Sora valitti. "Tiesin ettei meidän olisi pitänyt pistäytyä tänne!"

Aku ja Hessu olivat yllättäen samaa mieltä.

Sora nosti kaksi sormeaan pystyyn: "Meillä on kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Joko paetaan tai jäädään tappelemaan. Kumpi valitaan?"

"Meidän pakotiet on kyllä suljettu", Hessu hölisi.

"Ei se mitään. Tehdään lisää", Sora mutisi ja hakkasi jo aukkoa seinään ja hetken kuluttua heistä oli vain pölypilvi jäljellä.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vihdoinkin voin luottaa sinuun, Riku", Maleficent sanoi hymyillen. "Suoritit testisi oivallisesti. Tätä nykyä Soran pitäisi olla jo kuollut. Sinusta on todellista hyötyä. Nyt… etsi Keyblade."

Riku nyökkäsi outo kiilto silmissään.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soran poppoo suunnisti välittömästi takaisin Traverse Towniin. Enää olisi yksi paikka käymättä; Hollow Bastion, ikävä linna typerine, suurentelevine vesiputouksineen. Eikä heillä ollut kiirettä. Rikun tylyys masensi Soraa vaikka Sora tiesikin Maleficentin olevan itse juonittelija. Vai mitä Riku oli aiemmin sanonut? Pelkkä kätyri? Kuka sitten oli pääjehu?

Ei kerta kaikkiaan jaksanut ajatella!

Ja yhtäkkiä Cloud pamahti paikalle.

"Cloud, kiva nähdä", Sora sanoi hämmästymättä laisinkaan.

"En uskalla myöntää tosia tunteitani Aerithille", Cloud valitti. "Piileskelen täällä. Ja sitä paitsi olen kadottanut kuvan rakkaastani!"

"Ai Sephirothista?" Yuffie istui katolla heidän yläpuolellaan. "Onhan Sephy aika söpö –mieheksi siis."

"Yuffie!" Cloud sanoi kalveten. "Älä kerro Aerithille! Älä mainitse sanaakaan!"

"No, jos pääsemme sopimukseen asiasta", Yuffie hymyili maireasti ja kiemurteli alas katolta. "Sinulla varmaankin sattuu olemaan ylimääräisiä materioita jotka voisivat vaihtaa omistajaa… hää!"

"Sephy oli siis… mies? Olet siis…?" Sora kysyi virnuillen.

"Ei siinä nyt mitään uutta ole, Cloud - AU!"Yuffie parkaisi. Cloud oli läimäissyt häntä miekan lappeella. Yuffie piteli päätään yrmeä ilme naamallaan ja viittoi Soraa jatkamaan matkaansa. "Me tehdään Cloudin kanssa vielä kauppoja!"

Sora kaipasi unta. Hän raahautui Merlinin taloon, kippasi sikarit pois sängystä ja lysähti nukkumaan.

Kun Sora heräsi, Aku ja Hessu keskustelivat Mikistä ja siitä kuinka se renttu oli kehno kuningas.

Aerith taas istui synkkänä nurkassa ja hänen edessään oli paperisilppupino, lähtöisin eräästä valokuvasta.

O-ou, Sora ajatteli.

Aerith nousi seisomaan ja antoi Soralle kylmän hymyn. "Tällä kertaa me lähdemme kaikki matkaan", hän sanoi.

"Kaikki Hollow Bastioniin?" Sora kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Kaiken järjen mukaan löydämme sieltä vastaukset", Aerith painotti vastaukset –sanaa.

"Hee hee, riippuu mitä kysyy", Cid örvelsi nurkassa.

"Jos saan istua mahdollisimman kaukana Yuffiesta", Leon murahti. Nyt Sora huomasi, että Leonillakin oli suuri miekka. Yuffie näytti hivenen kalpealta kun hän hivuttautui Soran viereen.

"Tuo pahuksen valokuva! Pudotin sen kai vahingossa. Nyt Aerith tietää ja minun ja Cloudin sopimus on ohi!" Yuffie sadatteli. "Ja Cloud kun oli niin antelias tällä kertaa!"

Aerith kaivoi kaapista siivousharjan ja otti siitä varren aseekseen mutisten kuinka vähän he arvostivat hänen aseitaan.

He raahautuivat gummialukseen joukolla, tosin Cid piti jälleen ja kerran kantaa. Matkalla Sora ajatteli Rikua. Riku oli suojellut Soraa niin monta kertaa, eikö nyt olisi Soran vuoro tehdä jotakin Rikun hyväksi? Sora vannoi tällä kertaa taistelevansa. Tosissaan. Rakkauden voimalla. Ehkä.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiljainen paikka", Leon murahti kun he pääsivät Hollow Bastioniin. "Hiljainen. Ankea. Asumaton. Taidan muuttaa tänne."

Vesiputoukset pitivät jatkuvaa kohinaa.

"Ei heartlesseja?" Yuffie nuuhki ilmaa.

"Täällä hän on", Aerith sanoi varmasti. He eivät olleet varmoja tarkoittiko Aerith Cloudia vai Maleficentia, mutta olisivat veikanneet silti Cloudin puolesta.

"Rikun on pakko olla täällä", Sorakin sanoi hiljaa.

"Minä taihdan jäädhä lephäämään aluksheen", Cid mutisi ja sammui.

Hitaasti he lähtivät liikkeelle, kiipesivät jyrkännettä pitkin ylöspäin. Kun he pääsivät huipulle, Sora henkäisi syvään. Linna oli suuri, se oli mahtava. Siinä oli varmasti satoja huoneita, saleja, kerroksia.

"Suuret tyrmät", Leon sanoi ja vilkaisi Soraa. "Niistä ei niin vain paetakaan."

"Oletteko te käyneet täällä aiemminkin?" Sora ihmetteli.

"Vain tyrmissä", Leon kuittasi kädenhuitaisun kera.

Yhtäkkiä maa alkoi täristä ja puolet kallionkielekkeestä valui alas. Sora katsoi ylös ja näki Rikun kädet puuskassa leijumassa ilmassa.

"Mutta Riku! Mitä sinulle on tehty?" Sora huusi pelästyneenä. "Mistä sait nuo voimat?"

Rikun ääni ei ollut Rikun kun hän sanoi: "Anna minulle Keyblade niin jätän teidät henkiin. Olen armollinen; en välitä teistä. Kunhan annat Keybladen."

"Riku! Etkö muista minua?! Etkö muista miksi annoit Keybladen minulle?!" Sora huusi täysin hädissään. Oo-kkei, tämä ei ollut enää Maleficentin tekosia. Nuo voimat ja ääni, käyttäytyminen! Maleficent olisi käskenyt tappaa heidät!

"Riku kyllä muistaa", Rikun ruumiin ottanut mies nauroi. "Mutta minä en. Anna Keyblade."

"Kuka sinä olet?" Sora tuijotti Rikua silmät suurina.

"Olen Ansem, Pimeyden Herra", Ansem nauroi. "Minä vapautin heartlessit! Minä sain kaiken tuhon aikaan! No, poika, ojennas avain tänne."

"En! Riku antoi sen minulle", Sora puristi asetta lujempaa.

"Ai tuo on Riku", Leon mutisi. "Aika ilkiö Soran ikäiseksi pojaksi."

Yuffie pukkasi Soraa kylkeen. "Hän on suloinen. Pidä hänestä kiinni."

Sora oli kysyä mistä ihmeestä Yuffie tiesi, muttei kysynytkään.

Aerith kumartui puolustavaan asentoon jo valmiiksi, sauva tanassa. Aku ja Hessu seisoivat aseet esille heti etulinjassa.

"Ajattelitteko taistella, tyhmyrit?" Ansem nauroi. "Valitettavasti minulla ei ole aikaa."

Kädenheilautus ja jyrkänne sortui lisää jättäen Akun, Hessun ja Leonin roikkumaan tyhjän päälle.

"Anna nyt se avain, jooo-ookoo…."

"Sora, nyt annat sen miekan Ansemille", Yuffie ulvaisi ja ryntäsi Leonin luo.

"Älä anna", tuli yhtä aikaa Leonin ja Aerithin suusta.

"Anna!"

"Älä anna!"

"Anna!"

"Älä anna!"

Lopulta Sora oli aivan sekaisin ja Ansem pyöritteli silmiään. "Onko teidän pakko tehdä tästä näin vaikeaa?" hän valitti ja heilautti kättään. Jyrkänne sortui VIELÄ lisää ja Yuffie jäi roikkumaan reunalle ja Leon roikkui kiinni Yuffien jalassa. Aku ja Hessu putosivat. Aerith ehti loikata Soran luo ja otti tukea sauvallaan maasta joka yhä tärisi.

"Anna se *piip* *piip* *piip* avain sille *piip* *piip* *piip* äijälle!" Yuffie kirkui hänen sormiensa livetessä. "Haluatko tapattaa meidän kaikki senkin *piip* penska?!"

No, mitä Sora olisi voinut tehdä? Hän antoi aseen Ansemille, joka lähti käkätellen pois.

Sitten Aerith ja Sora kiskoivat Leonin ja Yuffien ylös Aerithin sauvan avulla.

"Sinne meni meidän valttikortti!" ärjyi Leon.

"Ja alas meni ankka ja kukkakeppi", Yuffie huomautti. "Rauha heidän sieluilleen."

"Ja me mennään eteenpäin", Aerith sanoi varmasti.

Sora ihmetteli kutistuneen porukan tyyneyttä. Taisivat olla oivallisia itsemurhakandidaatteja.

"Kyllähän sinä haluat pelastaa Rikun?!" Leon jatkoi ärjymistä. "Parasta on haluta kaiken kärsimyksen jälkeen!!"

He jatkoivat matkaa linnan pihaan. Sora oli valmis aloittamaan epätoivoisen parkumisen. Operaatio ei mennyt ihan niin kuin sen olisi pitänyt!

"Marssitaan suoraan vaan pikku pahattaren luo, alkaa kyllästyttää leikkiminen", Leon huokaisi. "Ja sitten etsitään tuo Ansem ja tuhotaan se. Piristy, Sora. Meillä on suunnitelma, kuten kuulit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmaahiuksinen mies lähestyi lohikäärmeen raatoa laahaten pitkää miekkaa perässään. Huone oli valtaisa pimeä sali ja se oli karmeassa kunnossa. Seinät olivat sortuilleet ilmeisesti kamppailun takia ja kaikki esineet oli rikottu.

"Hei Maleficent, et viittisi panostaa enempää sisustukseen", mies totesi kuivahkosti. "Maleficent?"

Raato korahteli ja sen silmät räpsyivät kiinni ja auki.

"Ei ole totta! Joku ehti ennen minua!" mies manasi. "Olit minulle varattu! Merkitsin sen kalenteriinkin! Olisit voinut soittaa ja ilmoittaa että tapaamista oli aikaistettu."

"Köh… Ansem, se oli Ansem! Hän vei oppipoikani, hän hyökkäsi oppipoikani kautta!" korahteli raato.

"Me ollaan aika julmia me pahikset, eikö ollakin?" mies huomautti.

"Ansemilla oli Keyblade!" korisi Maleficent ja sulki silmänsä, veti viimeiset henkosensa ja kuoli.

"Ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa", murahti mies.

"Sephiroth!" mies kuuli huudon ja yhtäkkiä hänen kaulassaan roikkui Cloud. Cloud suuteli Sephyä poskelle ja silitti harmaita hiuksia.

"Vihdoinkin löysin sinut!" Cloud riemuitsi. Sitten Cloud kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Olet tappanut Maleficentin! Ilkimys! Minä halusin tehdä sen. Minulla oli kalavelkoja!" Cloud marmatti.

Sephy työnsi Cloudin sivuun.

"Ensinnäkin, minä en tappanut akkaa. Ansem ehti ennen minua. Toisenakin, mitä luulet tekeväsi? Olethan jo naimisissa Aerithin kanssa, etkö olekin?" Sephy siirsi miekkansa itsensä ja Cloudin väliin.

"Cloud!" ovensuulta kuului huuto. Se oli Aerith.

"Sephiroth!" huusi toinen ääni. Se oli Leon.

"Ja tuota noin…. lohikäärmeen raato?" Yuffie tapaili. "Maleficent, oletan?"

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Sora kommentoi. "Onko kukaan nähnyt Rikua?"

Aerith lähti kävelemään päättäväisin askelin kohti Cloudia. Cloud perääntyi kiinni Sephyn kylkeen ja tarttui Sephyn hihasta kiinni. Aerithin käsi heilahti –ja osui maaliinsa. Yuffie voihkaisi. Sitten Aerith tarrasi kiinni Cloudin niskaan ja lähti raahaamaan tätä pois päin.

"Nyt Cloud tulet mukaani ja unohdat nuo likaiset fantasiasi!" Aerith messusi.

"Mutta Aerith! En ole enää kiinnostunut sinusta! Viettini vetää toisaalle!" Cloud ulvoi ja tavoitteli Sephyä.

"Kuules nyt pervo, lopeta ulina", Aerith käski.

"Mutta ennen sinua oli Zaaaaa-aaack! Et voi väittää että olisin täysheterooo-ooo!" Cloudin voihke kuului vielä kauas kun Aerith kiskoi häntä mukanaan gummialukseen.

"Aerithin missio: suoritettu", arveli Sephiroth ja naksutteli sormiaan.

Sora näki valoa hohtavan salin toisesta päästä ja lähti sitä kohti. Kukaan ei edes huomannut häntä, ilmeisesti he olivat liian huojentuneita Maleficentin kuolemasta.

Soran päässä vain jyski yksi ajatus: hänen oli kostettava Ansemille. Sora asteli toiseen huoneeseen ja joutui outoon valopyörteeseen. Sora taisteli tajuttomuuttta vastaan viimeiseen asti, mutta se oli hyödytöntä, sillä hän pyörtyi kuitenkin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of the World… END OF THE WORLD… sanat iskostuivat suoraan Soran mieleen.

Sora nousi istumaan. Paikka oli vielä kammottavampi kuin Hollow Bastion. Sora käpertyi niin pieneksi kuin mahdollista. Hän pelkästi. Pelko teki hänen olonsa tukalaksi ja ilma kävi vaikeammaksi hengittää.

Soran olo oli orpo ilman Keybladea –okei, ei hän sitä kovin ahkerasti ollut käytellyt, MUTTA SILTI. Se oli ollut jotain RIKULTA. Soran mieleen lipui muistoja, palasia sieltä täältä, muttei mitään todellista.

Sora sulki silmänsä ja hoiperteli pystyyn. Tämä olisi Soran oma taisto, Soran taisto häntä itseään vastaan! Varjot eivät enää kasvaisi!

Sora otti tukea seinistä ja kompuroi eteenpäin. Hän pysähteli vähän väliä. Painovoima tuntui olevan moninkertainen. Lopulta Sora päätyi oven luo.

Väsyneenä Sora tuijotti olisi siellä. Niin olisi myös Riku. Antaa palaa. Sora työnsi oven auki ja keräsi voimansa astuakseen sisään.

Heti ensimmäiseksi Sora näki oman saarensa. Heissulivei ja taidan olla sekaisin, Sora hymyili hullun hymyä. Mitä jos sulkisin oven ja avaisin uudestaan?

"Tulit tämän pojan takia", Ansem nauroi astellessaan kohti Soraa erään pensaikon luota (liekö pitänyt rakkoa tyhjentää). Rikun ruumis liikkui juuri niin kuin Ansem halusi. Soran teki oikein pahaa katsella.

Ansem piteli Keybladea kädessään.

"Rakkaus voittaa kaiken, eikö niin? Mitä meinasit tehdä?" Ansem ilkkui.

"Minä-" Sora aloitti ja painovoima kiskoi häntä maata kohti. Oli järkyttävä huomata, että seisominenkin vaati ponnistelua.

"Minä-" Sora kakisteli.

"Anna tulla vaan, kyllä Riku kuulee sinut!" Ansem nauroi mielipuolisesti.

"Riku, tuota. Ihan sen takia tahtoisin sanoa… että jos minä kuolen… niin olisin todella halunnut jakaa sen paopuhedelmän kanssasi. Oikeasti. Ja tuota… taidan rakastaa sinua." Sora lopetti hengästyneenä.

"Wau, mikä puhe", Ansem huomioi vino hymy huulillaan.

Nyt tai ei koskaan, Sora ajatteli, keräsi täysin joka ikisen voimahippusensa ja tempaisi kengän jalastaan ja heitti sillä Rikua. Tai Ansemia. Se osui suoraan keskelle naamaa ja mahtoi satuttaa enemmän henkisesti kuin fyysisesti. Niin Sora ainakin toivoi. Sitten Sora otti toisen kenkänsä ja heitti senkin, ja se kolahti päähän.

"Rakastan sinua, Riku!" Sora ulvoi ja lähti juoksemaan Ansemia kohti uusilla ihmeellisillä ovimilaan. Ansem näytti hitusen pölähtäneeltä.

Sora hyppäsi täydestä vauhdista Riku-Ansemin kaulaan (hän erotti Ansemin silmissä pakokauhua) ja suuteli Riku-Ansemia suoraan suulle. Suudelma maistui verelle, kenkä oli kolahtanut sittenkin melko pahasti. Soran teki mieli oksentaa, mutta sen sijaan hän puristi Rikua tiukasti itseään vasten. Hän tunsi kuinka kuinka jokin kamppaili Rikun sisällä ja lopulta se jokin putkahti ulos; se oli Ansem. Ansem aineellistui vähän matkan päässä ja pyyhki suutaan.

"Senkin likainen kakara!" Ansem huusi ja hinkkasi kovempaa. "Senkin likainen homopari!"

"Anteeksi?" oven suulla seisoi Sephiroth miekkaansa nojaten ja hänen vieressään kiehnäsi Cloud. Ennen kuin Ansem ehti ajatella mitään, Sephy kumartui Cloudin puoleen ja Cloud nousi varpailleen ja he suutelivat.

Ansem alkoi kutsua heartlesseja paikalla ilmeisen järkyttyneenä.

"Iso-iso-iso-setä, älä viitsi", Sephy sanoi kyllästyneenä ja huitaisi kerran miekallaan. Kaikki heartlessit olivat kuolleet.

Nyt Cloud ja Sephy vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lähtivät juoksemaan kohti Ansemia.

"Hän on minun!" ulvoi Cloud ja kohotti miekkaansa tukevasti olalleen.

"En saanut hoidella Maleficentia, Ansem olkoon sijainen!" Sephy huusi ja kiristi vauhtiaan.

"Minun!"

"Eipäs kun minun!"

Pari epäonnista kamppausyritystä matkalla ja molemmat miekat pureutuivat yhtä aikaa Ansemiin. Auts ja ei mitään nättiä katseltavaa.

"Olkoon tämä sitten hääkakkumme", Sephy nauroi.

Soran huomio irtosi parivaljakosta (vaikkakin vastentahtoisesti) kun Riku alkoi liikkua ja puristi tiukasti Soraa. Sitten Riku köhi hieman ja lopuksi jäi nojaamaan Soraan.

"Ansem on ollutta ja mennyttä", Sora sanoi ihmetellen.

"Hyvä homma", Riku sanoi heikosti. "Ja jos oikeasti tarkoitit että rakastat minua, vielä parempi."

Yuffie ja Aerith tulivat pian perässä. Aerithin silmät olivat punaiset itkemisestä, ja Yuffie lohdutti häntä.

Porukka lähti yhdessä gummialukseen, tosin Sora oksensi matkalla ja Riku syljeskeli verta ja Aerith tuijotti Cloudin selkää kuin olisi halunnut lävistää sen jollakin. Cid oli yhtä tajuton. Leon ohjasi alusta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"On vielä loput keyholet sulkematta", huomautti Yuffie. "Kumpi ne lopulta sulkee, Sora vai Riku?"

Sora ja Riku vilkaisivat toisiaan. Leon heilautti kättään turhautuneena:

"Älä edes kysy! Katso heidän ilmeitään! Tietysti he tekevät sen yhdessä!"

"Mutta ensin", Sora sanoi, "menemme meidän saarellemme ja syömme paopuhedelmän. Se sovittiin jo."

Riku pörrötti Soran hiuksia..

"Paopuhedelmä…" Sephy sanoi ja katsoi Cloudia.

Lopulta porukka löysi itsensä Soran kotoa. Aurinko paistoi ja ahdistavuusasteikko oli nollassa. Sora ja Riku syöttivät hedelmää toisilleen kuin parhaat rakastavaiset, Cloud ja Sephy tarjoilivat palaset miekoillaan, ja Leon istui cidin kanssa tyhjentämässä suurensuurta viinapulloa. Aerith söi hedelmää suruunsa ja Yuffie mietti oliko se kenties arvokaskin.

Wakka, Selphie ja Tidus ilmestyivät kesken kaiken paikalle.

"Katos vaan, tiesinhän minä", Wakka arvioi Soraa ja Rikua. "Tiesinhän minä."

"Onnea sitten vain", Selphie nauroi.

"Kairi ei pääse vieläkään liikkeelle", tuuletti Tidus valtava virnistys naamallaan.

Sora halasi Rikua ja Riku naurahti. "Rakkaus voittaa kaiken, eikös se niin mennytkin?"

Taustalta kuului parkaisu kun Sehy oli hieman arvioinut miekkansa suunnan väärin.

Lokit kirkuivat taivaalla.

LOPPU

(Sephy pyyhki ihan oma-aloitteisesti veren pois Cloudin korvasta ja korvasi kyllä vahingon myöhemmin… omalla tavallaan ;D)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vähänkö ärsyttävää lukea omaa vanhaa tarinaa kun joka toinen sana oli varmaan Riku, plää. Toivottavasti en ikinä itse tule kokemaan noin obsessoitunutta rakkautta kuin mitä olen Soralle kuvannut...

Ja huomasiko kukaan tapettujen Disney-hahmojen määrää xD? Vihdoinkin päästiin myös Akusta ja Hessusta eroon, jee!


End file.
